Corroder
"Let's see how tough you are after a little acid, Hero." '' --Corroder '''Corroder' is one of Von Nebula's villainous servants. Biography Von Nebula recently recruited Corroder as one of his newest henchmen. In that time, he commited theft from numerous planet treasuries, destroyed public monuments on several worlds, and sabotaged the Cygnia Thermo-Dam. Most recently, Corroder attacked a construction site, wounding some of the workers. Heroes Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk combated him, trapping him in a makeshift prison, but he broke free. As Rookie Mark Surge arrived, shooting lightning at the villain, Corroder blasted acid at the girders above him. The metal collapsed, falling towards Surge, but Bulk pushed him out of the way and took the blow for him. The Heroes linked cores to form a Hero Cell, protecting themselves from Corroder's attacks. A Hero Pod then crashed into Corroder, angering him. He stomped towards the pod, intending to tear the Hero inside apart when they got out. However, Rookie William Furno then kicked him in the head, revealing that he had jettisoned from the pod before it crashed. Corroder shot acid at Furno, but missed. He then noticed a Dropship arriving, and Furno asked if the villain could take on 10 Heroes at once. Corroder decided he could not, and formed a smokescreen by stirring up the dust. He then escaped, returning to the villains' base. There, he reported to Von Nebula on how the sabotage had gone. Von Nebula revealed that Furno had bluffed, but that Corroder had still been successful in his mission. Corroder later reappeared crashlanding near the Drone monument at New Stellac City. There, he fought Surge, Breez, Bulk and Stringer. Near the climax of the battle, using a device that scattered their atoms, the four heroes managed to escape the villain's weapons. Corroder and his allies ran out of elemental energies to shoot out of their weapons at that point, and after Meltdown and Thunder were stunned, Corroder was as well. Corroder was finally captured by Bulk and Stringer using a heavy metal bar, who twisted it to hold the four villains captive, and Corroder was trapped. After the defeat of Von Nebula, Corroder and his allies were taken into custody by Preston Stormer. Abilities and Traits Corroder is an intelligent individual, but does not appear to be a wise one. Lethal in close combat, Corroder thinks he should lead the group, instead of Von Nebula. However, Corroder is smart enough to not rebel against his boss unless he is sure he can defeat him. Weapons Corroder is armed with Razor-Sharp Claws and a shoulder-mounted Meteor Blaster. He is also known to use his corrosive spit and his horn in lethal combat. Appearance Corroder has lime green and black armor with orange translucent eyes. He also walks on all fours. Set Information *Corroder was released in August for $12.99. *Corroder is set number 7156. *The Corroder set contains 39 pieces. Quotes "Just stay like that, Heroes. Don't worry -- I'll make it as painful as possible." --Corroder, Core Crisis Trivia *Corroder is voiced by "Charlie Adler" in the TV show. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''Hero Factory TV Show'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Villains ''Links'' * Hero Factory Villain List. *Corroder Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Villians Category:Characters Category:Henchbots Category:Sets